Gone Forever
by Lucigurl
Summary: What if Sirius Black had a daughter and she was a deatheater? Will the order be able to save her before it is to late or is she the one that has to save them? past and possible future GW/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I being of sound mind state that i detest disclaimers. i understand the importance thus why i am adding it to the first chapter of my story but this is the only place you will find it. So here it is:

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates, in addition i do not own Mr. Napkin Head as it belongs to the screen writers of _The Holiday. _

I hope you enjoy your reading.

A/N: I am still working on my previous story, it has not been abandoned. **Also this is not a one shot there will be at least three parts.   
**

* * *

"Kill him." Bellatrix exclaimed with Glee.

Surveying the room Cassandra took in the atmosphere that had surrounded her. The dark stone room was filled with wizards, Those who foolishly fought for the Light and the heroes of Dark. Spells were heading in all directions, harmless spells sent by the light were no match for the powerful unforgivable. Looking in front of her she saw the one thing that was the reason for her noble actions.

"Cassandra" the man said tentatively, fully viewing his daughter for the first time since he left her fourteen years prior. He was finally able to realize that she was not the same little girl that used to beg him to be pushed faster on the swing, who used to ask him if her prince will ever come for her like Snow white's prince came for her, or used to beg him and James to do Mr. Napkin Head for both her and Harry much to the annoyance of both Lily and Alexia. This woman standing before him, dressed in black with matching white mask, was a death eater. She killed and tortured for the pleasure of seeing pain. She was no longer the daughter of Sirius and Alexia Black but the adoptive daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, sister to Draco Malfoy and favored niece to Bellatrix Lestrange. She was a familiar stranger.

Cassandra looked into the grey eyes of the man she once called her father. The eyes that she remembered to be cold and uncaring were showing emotions she barely knew. Hesitating for a moment she made her final decision, raising her wand and smiled s vicious smile.

"Any last wishes, _Father." _the last word said with such viciousness Sirius felt as if he was struck. This was his daughter and she was about to kill him. Under normal circumstances he would have fought back, he would have done anything to survive... even killing, but how could he now. This was Cassandra, the last thing left of his wife. She was the one person he was bound to protect and he failed. He chose to guard another. Cassandra knew this as as well as Bellatrix, she was the perfect person to dispose of the infamous Sirius Black. The one person he was harmless against. Sirius lowered his wand.

Cassandra looked into those eyes. Those were her eyes. The eyes that condemned her to a life of torture and pain. Why shouldn't she return the favor? But they were different. She began to remember her last few days with them.

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Daddy __tell__ me the story of the princess again!" A young girl no older then four begged her father as she was being tucked in for bed._

_"Again I would think you have those stories memorized by now." The older man smiled at his young daughter. One of the only things he had left._

_"Please." She begged pouting._

_"Fine, but after this you are going to bed."__ He pinched her sides as the young girl smiled a toothy smile and scooted over to make room for her father. "Once upon a time there was a princess who was under the control of a dark wizard."_

_"What was the Wizards name?" __came__ the innocent voice._

_"Tom Riddle."_

* * *

"Cassandra finish him or move so I can." came the scratchy voice of her Aunt. Bellatrix was battling two Aurors and still had time to reprimand her young niece for her flashback. Shaking herself she looked back at the man in front of her and her heart began to soften. He was her father. No he abandoned you at the awful place. The Malfoys rescued you. They are your family. This man is just a donor. Yes that was it. Remember he abandoned you.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Cassandra was sitting in her favorite __uncles__ living room playing with her cousin Harry and aunt Lily when she heard loud voices coming from the kitchen. Moving forward she was suddenly pulled back. Looking up she saw her aunts emerald green eyes staring at the door in confusion._

_"I have to James there is no one else. If I do this for you then I can't have her with __me__." came a voice from behind the door. It was he dad. Cassandra smiled and began to move forward again but __Lily ._

_"Cassandra __watch__ Harry for me." said her Aunt Lily as she walked into the kitchen filled with voices._

_"Yes you can, she can stay here!" Came her __uncles__ voice. Why were they screaming? _

_"I will not place my daughter in danger like that! She is going." replied her father._

_"Sirius __think__ about what you are doing. Can you really do that, and __the for__ how long? A week, month, years?" came the voice of her Aunt. Cassandra was confused she didn't know what was going on._

_"I don't know but it is better then __Voldermort__ getting her. She is the last of the Black line. He will be after her."_

_"Sirius" pleaded Lily._

_"No. I have to send her away."_

* * *

_"But daddy I want to stay with you." Cassandra was confused why was she here? Why is all her stuff here? Didn't her daddy love her anymore? Did she do anything wrong? "Daddy is this about the princess stories. If it is I promise I will never ask for them again." Cassandra promised hoping that she could go home now._

_"No honey it is not the stories and you can't stay with me you need to live here for a while?" Sirius told his young daughter. She was so small and innocent he could not have her with him right now. He was a target and he needed to know she was safe._

_"But I don't want to. You can't make me." exclaimed Cassandra lifting her chin and attempting to glare at her father_

_"Yes I can and you will." Sirius explained beginning to lose patience. An edge was tinting his voice_

_"No I wont." was the stubborn reply._

_"Yes you will and that is final!" __Exclaimed her father with an angry voice.__ Instantly regretting his tone Sirius walked towards his daughter who was currently standing in front of the woman who ran the orphanage._

_"Cassandra…" he said softly hoping to quell his __daughters__ anger._

_"I hate you! I hate you! I wish you died instead of mommy she would never leave me here!" __Yelled the little girl moving to hug the woman standing behind her.__The woman who was to be her guardian from this moment on._

_Sirius stood in front of his daughter in shock. His face was pale and void of expression except sorrow. He caused this_.

_"Mr. __black__ I believe if would be in the best interest of the child if you left." __Said Ms. Carmichael.__ Sirius looked at her then his daughter, taking a deep breath he walked out of that room and out of his __daughters__ life._

_Cassandra watched her father open the door and walk out of the room. The door closed and that was the last time she would see him for fourteen years._

* * *

Cassandra looked at her father and her resolve grew. Moving forward she stared at him. Feeling as if this moment was the moment she had been waiting for. She was a death eater, and a Malfoy. 

"You brought this upon yourself." She said calmly to her "father". Sirius didn't reply. Bellatrix was distracted, she was battling another Auror and had her back turned.

"Just do it." she screamed at her niece. Cassandra took a deep breath preparing herself. Moving quickly she spun around and shot a stunner at her Aunt. Barely missing her.

"Cassandra what are you doing." Bellatrix yelled catching the attention of two other death eaters and few order members.

"Something I should have done a while ago." Shooting a cutting curse at her aunt in the hopes of creating a distraction she moved quickly. Lunging at the stunned man standing behind her she moved quickly towards the walls shooting stunning spells as fast as her wand could manage.

"Cassandra.." said her father as he laid his right hand on her upper arms.

"Yeah." she said distractedly as she was nearly hit by a Crucio sent by Lucius Malfoy.

"uh… thanks." his hand dropped as he moved to join the fight. Watching her father move farther from her she felt . . . sad. Something she hadn't felt since she was a girl. Shaking this feeling she moved forward finally deciding to finish off what she had started.

Lights were everywhere.

Aurors fighting Deatheaters

Deatheaters fighting Order-members

And her dear uncle Lucius attacking children.

She saw her Aunt battling a young woman with bright pink hair. She couldn't be much older then twenty-one, moving forward she saw the young woman get hit with a stunner and fall to the ground. Bellatrix was about to hit her with another spell when Cassandra acted.

"Reducto" She screamed and the chair behind Bellatrix exploded. Momentarily stunned Cassandra took the advantage and shot a stunner at Bellatrix and she fell to the ground. Voices could be heard from the ground floor and Cassandra saw the reason. Albus Dumbledore arrived and along with the werewolf and her father began to collect all the death eaters. Cassandra noticed movement from the stunned girl, moving for ward she attempted to help the girl up but was to late. Realizing that she still had her deatheater cloak and mask on - the stunned girl attacked, sending Cassandra hurling across the floor.

Pain…

That was all Cassandra felt as she slowly began to move but realized she was stuck. Looking to the right all she saw was red. Crimson blood began to flow from her back and she knew it was over. Nothing mattered anymore. Her aunt was captured, Lucius was gone and she saved her father.

Cassandra began to feel cold. It wasn't a bad sensation, the pain was dulling. In the background she could hear her name being called. Not by one voice but two. A man and a woman.

Opening her eyes she saw her father move to her side. She didn't feel him pick up her hand or touch her face, she was barely able to hear his voice. But her attention was not on her grieving father but towards three figures standing behind her father. Not believing her failing eyes she called to them and they smiled.

"Cassandra, don't go please don't go." came a strangled voice filled with emotion. Moving her eyes forward she saw the tears welling up in her fathers eyes. He was clutching her hand like it was her life line and by letting it go would kill her but it was to late she was already dying.

"I will finally be free." she whispered to her father. "They will watch over me until you join us."

"Who." Sirius asked his voice cracking with tears.

"Mother, Uncle James and Aunt Lily, they are right behind you." she finished with a slight smile. Shocked Sirius looked behind him but saw nothing. Suddenly the hand he was holding went limp. Looking back at his daughter he realized with a heavy heart that she was gone.

Gone forever…


	2. Chapter 2

(Sirius POV)

"Kill him." Bellatrix exclaimed Sirius was worried. He was going to die. And his child was about to deliver the final blow.

"Cassandra" Sirius attempted to convince himself she wasn't there. This was all just a nightmare. There was no explanation for this. His child was good, innocent and sweet. She would yell at him if he squashed a bug, She would constantly bring home stray animals, this was not his daughter. Sirius refused to believe it. Though deep down he recognized her before she removed her mask. She looked like her mother but had his eyes.

"Any last wishes, _dad." _The last word said with such viciousness Sirius felt as if he was struck. This was his daughter and she was about to kill him. Under normal circumstances he would have fought back but how could he. This was Cassandra, the last thing left of his wife. She was the one person he was bound to protect and he failed. He chose to guard another. Resigning himself he lowered his wand and stared straight at her remembering a time where she was innocent.

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Daddy, Daddy look what Aunt Lily taught me how to make today." called an ebony haired girl as she ran into the waiting arms of her father. Ever since the death of Alexis Sirius would leave his daughter in the hands of his dearest friend and sister Lily Potter while he and James worked._

_"And what is this." Sirius asked the young girl as he held up a sugar cookie "is this a pencil, can I write with it?"_

_"No daddy this is a cookie! You eat it!" exclaimed the young girl giggling at her father as he scratched his head and stared at the cookie._

_"Are you sure this isn't a paper?" He asked innocently smiling at they young spitfire._

_"Yes. You eat it see." before he knew it Sirius had a cookie in his mouth as Cassandra shoved it in. Taking a bit he smiled._

_"You are right it is a sugar cookie."_

* * *

"Cassandra finish him or move so I can." Sirius snapped out of his memory staring at the young girl he abandoned. You couldn't blame her for turning out the way she had. He left her and before he was able to see her again he was sent to Azkaban without the opportunity to defend himself. If only he wasn't stupid he could have told someone where Cassandra was, maybe Remus could have adopted her, or even Dumbledore. But no he had to only tell James and Lily. Falling back into a memory he remembered his last memory of his daughter.

* * *

_Flashback _

_"But daddy I want to stay with you." **I know honey I want you to stay with me to but you cant. **"Daddy is this about the princess stories. If it is I promise I will never ask for them again."__**Oh god I cant do this.** _

_"No honey it is not the stories and you can't stay with me you need to live here for a while?" Sirius told the young girl. __**It is the only way you will be safe.** _

_"But I don't want to. You can't make me." **Stubborn like her mother**_

_"Yes I can and you will." Sirius was beginning to lose his cool. But it was anger directed at himself. He was letting himself lose his composure. **You have to do this.. You have to do this.. She cannot come home..**_

_"No I wont." __**Damn it** _

_"Yes you will and that is final!" Sirius yelled. __**No…No…No I didn't want to yell. Oh princess I am sorry… so sorry** _

_"Cassandra…" he said softly hoping to quell his daughters anger._

_"I hate you! I hate you! I wish you died instead of mommy she would never leave me here!" Sirius's heart broke at that moment. Trying to keep his composure he stood up and faced the owner._

_"Mr. black I believe if would be in the best interest of the child if you left." Said Ms. Carmichael. **Leave..how can I leave like this. She hates me. I can't leave her. No I have to. Once we defeat Voldermort I will come for her. Cassandra I will come back.**_

* * *

_"Oh god James how could I have done that. I want my daughter back." Sirius found himself in the Potters living room after realizing how quiet his house was without his young daughter._

_"Sirius you did the right thing." James replied._

_'How could you say that you were the one telling me not to do it."_

_"We don't know who the spy is. If they knew where she was they could kidnap her and force you to tell the orders secrets." James reasoned although he still didn't like the plan._

_"I just hope this war is over soon." Sirius replied quietly staring out the window._

_"Me to Sirius, me to."_

* * *

"You brought this upon yourself." Cassandra said calmly. Sirius couldn't reply. He knew it was the truth. He stared at his daughter. If he was going to die then he would make sure he saw her. He needed to see her. He missed her to much to not want her to be the last thing he saw. Even if she was the bringer of his death.

"Just do it." he heard Bellatrix yell but he kept his eyes forward. Sirius watched as Cassandra took a deep breath. She moved quickly and spun around shooting a stunner at Bella. Barely missing her. Sirius was shocked. He didn't understand what had just happened.

"Cassandra what are you doing." Bellatrix yelled.

"Something I should have done a while ago." Shooting a cutting curse at Bella Cassandra grabbed Sirius and they moved towards the walls in order to hide from her spells

"Cassandra.." Sirius finally found his voice. _She is here. I am alive. She turned on them. _

"Yeah." she said distractedly as she was nearly hit by a Crucio sent by Lucius Malfoy. _What do I say? Can I say I love you. I am proud of you? I am sorry? What!_

"uh… thanks." Sirius replied. And moved away from her. _IDIOT!!! What was that. You need to talk to her now. _Moving to return to the spot he noticed she was no longer there. _Where is she? _looking around he found her. She was moving towards Bella.

Trying to get to Cassandra Sirius was distracted once again as Lucius Malfoy began to fire spells at Harry. Moving towards the duo Sirius began to fight back.

"_Stupify_" Harry yelled attempting to stun the death eater.

"Childs-play potter. Although I am not surprised, a product of a mudblood." Lucius replied tauntingly. Harry's anger grew as he prepared to attack but Sirius was faster.

"_Demultera_… Malfoy pick on someone your own size. Like Prof. Flitwick." Sirius exclaimed as Lucius was thrown into the air and bound.

"Harry are you alright." Sirius asked his godson scanning him from head to toe checking for defining marks, worried that he might be hurt.

"Yeah." Harry replied when suddenly the doors flew open and Albus Dumbledore entered the room. Deatheaters began to panic and attempt to appaparate but were unable to. Rope shot out from his wand and bound the death eaters together. Many order members cheered.

"Alright I need you to go and get the others and go back to Hogwarts." Sirius commanded but before he could move to search for Cassandra there was a flash of red and one death eater landed roughly on a pile of wood. A sickening crunch and the tearing of flesh could be heard echoing throughout the hall. Realizing with a heavy heart that Cassandra was still missing Sirius ran forward only to have his worst fears confirmed.

Laying in a growing pool of blood was a pale faced girl, with long flowing ebony hair and cool grey eyes. The death eater mask laying a few feet away. Sirius ran forward and grasped one of her hands while the order watched in both confusion and amazement.

This could not be happening. He just found her and now he is losing her again. It was to soon. He can't lose her. Tears began to erupt from his eyes as Sirius realized that this was his punishment again. Instead of continuing on his way and helping her with Bellatrix he stopped to help Harry with Lucius. If only he continued she might be standing next to him instead of lying in her blood.

Shaking himself out of his stupor Sirius stared at the young girl and watched as the light in her eyes begin to fade.

"Cassandra, don't go please don't go." Sirius aguishly pleaded to his young daughter and she fought for breath. Just hoping that by some miracle she would survive but it was hopeless. She lost to much blood and was about to die. Sirius felt like a piece of him was dying. For years he never knew what had happened to her. So there was always the chance she was alive but this was it. After this day there would be no fooling himself into thinking the best.

"I will finally be free." Sirius heard her whisper softly. Looking up he realized she was looking at him with a sad smile gracing her features. Some of them were identical to his "They will watch over me until you join us."

"Who." Sirius asked his voice cracking with tears, he couldn't stand it. He was helpless, worthless and just pathetic.

"Mother, Uncle James and Aunt Lily, they are right behind you." she finished still retaining her smile. Shocked Sirius looked behind him hoping to see what she saw but saw nothing. Suddenly the hand he was holding went limp. Looking back at his daughter with wide unbelieving eyes he realized with a heavy heart that she was gone.

Gone forever…

* * *

I just want to thank Moonwolf27 for reviewing my story.

i like getting reviews _:hint hint:_


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks looked up as a Deatheater moved towards her wand drawn. Thinking quickly she sent a banishing charm and dislodged the Deatheater from her place throwing her into a broken desk. A sickening crunch was heard thru the now silent room as Tonks moved towards the prone figure on the floor. She was just a girl no older then seventeen but she was a deatherater and that was enough for Tonks.

_She was lying in front of me, dying. Another removed from the world. Not a big loss in my book. _

Staring at the prone figure with disgust Tonks began to turn away from the scene when suddenly her cousin and the last of the Blacks ran forward throwing himself down next to the Deatheater . He was crying and gripping her hands desperately. Catching the Order off guard everyone tuned towards the scene in rapt fascination.

_Hold on what is he doing?_

Nymphadora Tonks moved towards the prone body of her latest victim and witnessed her cousin, Sirius Black, clutching the bloody hand of the death eater.

"Cassandra, don't go please don't go." Sirius cried in a strangled voice his hair was covering his face but she was sure there were tears in his eyes.

_What is going on? _

"I will finally be free." The death eater whispered to him a slight smile playing on her face. "They will watch over me until you join us."

"Who?" Sirius asked his voice cracking, tears beginning to track down his face.

"Mother, Uncle James and Aunt Lily, they are right behind you." The death eater replied right before her final breath and her hand went limp. Tonks stood back and watched as her cousin cry over the body.

"Sirius?" Came a soft voice from behind her. Turning around slowly she saw Remus Lupin move forward and touch the grieving mans shoulder. "Who was she Sirius?"

_Yeah who was she, and how does she know Sirius? _

Sirius let out a laugh so very unlike his bark-like laught but a laugh that rivaled that of a woulded animal. Sirius turned towards his friend his eyes taking a cold edge as he quietly spoke as if it was his laugh breath, "Remus, you don't recognize your own goddaughter?"

_What!_

Remus was shocked "Cassandra…. Sh…She is a death eater? How? Why? "

"No… she was. Tonight she turned on them and attacked Bellatrix in order to save me." Sirius 

deadpanned still staring at the body. "She saved me" he whispered to himself as sobs began wracking his lithe form. Tonks stared in silence at the scene before her.

_Oh my god what have I done. She was my cousin. Sirius's daughter, how will he ever forgive me? _

Remus walked forward towards the broken man placing a gentle hand on his shaking shoulder and softly spoke to his friend "How did she…." but was unable to finish the thoughts were to much .

"I don't know... I don't know." broke Sirius as he continued to cry over the loss of his only child, his little girl.

Turning around Tonks quickly noticed that no one gazed at her accusingly. _Maybe they don't know it was me. Maybe I can just not say anything. _The remaining members of the order, feeling as if intruders upon a sacred moment, began to thin leaving only those who knew the girl to grieve over the loss.

Albus Dumbledore sorrowfully moved towards the grieving father and gazed at the face of the young girl. She was familiar and Albus knew he had made a mistake all those years ago. But then suddenly as if lightening struck, Albus witnessed something he believed was impossible. Dropping down to her side he touched the young girls face and held her hands. It was true, smiling at Sirius Albus said the one thing every father wanted to hear the most. 

"She's breathing… She's still alive…we must bring find her help immediately.

Upon hearing this proclamation from the esteemed Headmaster the order turned quickly and saw an elated Sirius softly but quickly lifting the young girl in his arms as if she was a porcelain doll. He began to move towards the nearest fireplace only to be called beck by his best friend and fellow maurader.

"Sirius" Remus called chasing after the rogue marauder before he left.

"Not now Remus… not now I need to get her to St. Mungo's." Sirius barely halted his motion; he was determined to save his daughter.

"You are still a wanted man Sirius and she is wearing Deatheater robes. How would it appear that you a wanted murderer walked in with a young girl who happens to be the adopted daughter of Lucius Malfoy. He has rights over her and not you." Remus pleaded with his friend while he stared at him clutching his daughter in his arms. Cassandras breathing became shallow and Sirius panicked.

"I don't care Remus I will not lose her again." Sirius yelled trying to make Remus see his side.

"If you take her to St. Mungo's you will lose her. Lucius Malfoy is her next of kin, at least until you are cleared of all charges. He will take her and punished her for what she did." Remus 

continued trying to reason with his distraught friend. Sirius halted his movements for a moment. Looking down at his pale faced daughter Sirius asked quietly "Then what should I do I can't just let her go Remus… I just can't" Sirius choked.

"Then take her to Hogwarts. Poppy can look after her while I talk to the minister." A voice said calmly from behind the duo. "Voldermort and Peter foolishly revealed themselves tonight in front of the ministry officials and the Minister. It appears that he is now ready to listen to reason." Albus replied a small smile.

"Thank you Albus." Sirius replied gratefully as he and the werewolf flooed to Hogwarts away from the prying eyes of the order.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: i know i have been gone a while but taking 6 courses at university will do that to a person. i now have time so i want to write out as much as i can, while i can. thank to all those who reviewed last time and hope i get more. hint... hint

* * *

HOGWARTS…. 1 YEAR EARLIER

The dark halls of Hogwarts which were once alive with laughter and the patter of feet were silent. The darkness prevailing through hall, the only source of light beamed through the windows from the full moon a figure was traveling down the halls was held in front of her. As the figure passed by one of the moonlit windows her features were displayed with striking beauty. Her waist length curly ebony hair swayed by the breeze, her milky white skin took upon a earthier hue, her grey eyes sprinkle with green sparkled in the light making her look lie an angel. Suddenly another figure stepped from the shadows.

"Hello." The young girl, startled, turned quickly as if electrified. Seeing a familiar face her startled expression transformed into one of familiarity. Stepping towards the figure she slightly tapped the arm of her best-friend. Xander Valipor was a sixth year Ravenclaw, it was a shock to the school when the Slytherin and Ravenclaw became friends but then Cassandra was never really viewed as conventional.

"Hello yourself…. I missed you today in class you missed one great lesson. Snape kept torturing the Gryffindors again you would think with all that bravery they would learn to use common sense." Cassandra remarked turning around motioning for her friend to help her patrol.

"Really? But again what else is new? We always knew they were pretty dull. Well I missed you to… so how are you doing with Lucius and his proposition? Xander remarked quietly not wanting to run the risk of exposing his friend but it was difficult he was worried for her. She had become some what of a sister to him and knew Lucius only viewed her as a mean to an end. She was top of her class, beautiful and deadly a perfect Deatheater.

"I keep trying to avoid him but I can't hide forever eventually I will have to go home and then it will be too late." Cassandra whispered to her friend. She was terrified at the prospect of becoming a Deatheater, a monster. She wanted to become more, she even talked to the headmaster gave subtle hints but he just ignored her. The golden boy walked into the room and she was forgotten. Her plight was insignificant to the bigger picture; that was the message she received from his actions. She was alone.

"What about your boyfriend?" This caught Cassandra off guard. She quickly whirled around to stare at the earnest face of her friend.

"What I don't have a…" she attempted to explain but was quickly cut off.

Shaking his head Xander stared into the grey/Green eyes he was fond of. "Cut the shit I know your secret and I don't care as long as you are happy that is all that matters."

Shocked at his admittance she bowed her head softly and whispered. "Thanks" she never knew how relieved those words from his mouth could make her feel. They walked in silence for a while, comfortable with each other until Xander broke the silence.

"So have you asked him maybe he could help you?" The truth was that for a moment she did think of revealing all her secrets to the man that captured her heart but she was afraid; afraid that he would leave her when he found her plight. She knew that it was an irrational fear but it always lurked in the back of her mind hindering almost everything they did together.

"I don't know, I really like him and don't want to involve him but…" Suddenly she was interrupted by giggles coming from a normally unused brook closet. The duo finally sensing some entertainment crept silently to the doors.

"Great back to prefect duty so what so you think it is a Gryff, Ravenclaw of Hufflepuff?" Xander whispered glad to have something other then his best friends impending doomed future.

"Open area, easily caught must be a Gryffindor." Cassandra reasoned while walking towards the door. Turning to each other they gripped one door a piece and swiftly threw it open intending to catch the couple off guard but was caught with a nasty surprise of her own.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

* * *

Later the next day Cassandra found herself hiding between the stacks of the library dreadfully hoping to avoid a certain someone…actually an entire house all together. Her anger had not dissipated and she felt as if she was about to slaughter every student whom proudly supported the red and gold tie. Deciding to take her anger and frustration out on her coursework she found herself rivaling that of a Ravenclaw, never looking up studying her books with a great fervor. Some might mistake it for wanting to improve her grades but one student knew better.

He walked in the Library desperately looking for a girl with curly black hair. He could not believe he was so careless last night. He knew she was on duty and still he did that he did. Feeling instantly ashamed he knew he deserved that black eye she gave him last night but had a hell of a time explaining to Angelina why a Slytherin prefect cared so much. Spotting her wedged in the stacks closest to Defense against the Dark arts he was partially glad she was secluded. Walking slowly as if he was on his way to the executioner he stopped a few feet behind the beautiful girl.

"George I thought I told you to just leave me alone." A young girl no more then sixteen said to the darkness instantly knowing who was there. She spent so much time sneaking around with him she knew him instantly by the sound of his footsteps alone. His was more pronounced then his brothers, one of the things that truly made him unique.

"Cassandra I just wanted to talk." George said quietly crouching down next to the girl hoping to alleviate the tension.

"Well I don't." Cassandra said shortly never removing her eyes from her textbook. She did not want to talk to this man let alone see him what made him that that she was going to go peacefully.

"I'm sorry…." They young man called out to her as she quickly packed up her things. Feeling as if she was suffocating she needed to get out of there as soon as she could.

"Sorry? Your sorry…Ha yeah right this is just what you wanted all along." She snapped back. "was this just a game… let me guess you and your brother thought how fun it would be to screw with the female Malfoy right. No don't worry, I get that shit all the time I just thought you were different; that maybe, just maybe you actually liked me for me." She finished looking at the young boy with hurt filled eyes.

"No I promise I really wanted to be with you but then when I was with Angelina tonight after Quidditch practice things just progressed, and any way it is not like anything could ever have truly happened between us you are a Slytherin… a Malfoy our families hate each other!" George tried to reason but immediately realized his reasoning was lacking. She was not her family, she was not a Malfoy hell the fact that she dated a Gryffindor...a Weasley... was enough to convince anyone she was different.

"What does my family have to do with this? I am not my family! Just because I hold the same last name as Lucius does not make me evil and you know that I am not really his daughter." She pleaded trying to make the young man see reason. She couldn't believe he was doing this. He was her only lifeline, besides Xander, that held her away from the dark lord. Without those people she would have no one. Her mother was dead, her father was a criminal, her uncle was a deatheater and her 'little brother' was a git and future deatheater. She had no real friends only Xander.

"But I can't tell anyone that can I!" George exclaimed getting upset.

"You know why." Cassandra whispered softly staring at the boy. He knew why she had to keep it a secret. If her uncle found out about them it would create a very big problem for her. He didn't know the full extent but she hoped he would understand.

"I'm sorry but I can't, what if my brothers found out. I can't lose them…I'm sorry." George told the girl as he slowly backed away feeling his resolve weaken with every one of her tears.

"Fine… Fine leave be with Johnston or Spinnet, Hell why don't you just go jump that mudblood your brother fancies." Cassandra snarled angrily. She didn't have a problem with Granger… Quite the opposite she thought that she was the cleverest witch in the year and silently rooted for her to beat Draco at grades every year, hoping that one day her cousin would finally realize that not all muggle-borns were bad but every year that hope died a little more.

"Don't call Hermione that she…" George tried to defend but was quickly cut off by the angered girl.

"Don't you dare lecture me, don't you dare…. You are worse then any of the Slytherins I meet. God I thought you would be different but you are just like them." She moved towards him shoving him in the chest with her hands.

"Now come on that is not fair. I do care about you I just can't keep lying to everyone." He gripped her hands quickly before she could do anymore damage. "I just can't" He whispered.

"I never wanted to lie you know it was your idea. Were you ashamed of me of what we had? Where is that Gryffindor bravery I always heard so much about? Or are you really just a hufflepuff at heart?" Cassandra laughed harshly shoving him away from her. Turning her tear stained face to meet the young man in front of her she looked into the eyes of someone she thought would love her for her and not her name, or in many cases hate her because of her name.

"Cass please…" George took a few tentative steps forward seeing the hurt he placed in the young girls face.

"Leave George. Just leave." She said softly as she turned her back and left the stack. If she would have looked back she would have seen man who now looked as if he was a lost boy. George slowly crouched down leaning against the stacks as he placed his head in his hands and wonder not for the first time, and definitely not the last, if he did the right thing. He did care for Cassandra… hell he would go as far as saying he loved her but now with the war going the way things were he couldn't do it. He couldn't risk exposing his family and friends to the Malfoys. If anything happened and he needed to leave he didn't want to lie to her. But all he could think about was the day he hastily decided that the war did not apply to them.

* * *

6 MONTHS PRIOR

Footsteps could be heard lumbering down the dark cold halls of Hogwarts as Cassandra Malfoy attempted to rid her mind of her adopted father and his new demands. Cassandra never hated the man up until this moment. He knew she never wanted to do this but still was forcing her hand.

"Damn Lucius why can't he just leave me alone he isn't even my father, not that he would be any better either." She mused to herself unaware that she was speaking it aloud for the whole world to hear.

_But he is not a deatheater. You know this you saw Pettigrew just a few weeks ago._

"I don't care if he is innocent or not." Cassandra mumbled to herself as she stopped for a moment to catch her breath, unaware of a pair of familiar eyes staring at her from the shadows.

"You do realize talking to yourself is just the warning signs for insanity." A voice called from the dark. Cassandra spun around quickly attempting to pinpoint the sound but failing. All around her were suits of armor shining in the candle light.

"Who is there! Spying on people is not polite." She called to the darkness hoping that it wasn't another Slytherin or worse a Deatheater, hell maybe both.

"Aw… but I thought that Slytherins were impossible to sneak up on and aren't you just the perfect Slytherin" The voice taunted moving closer to the girl. Finally Cassandra saw a shape forming in the shadows.

"Hardly" She replied staring at the now visible form. "What are you doing here aren't you a little far from the towers?"

"Ask me no questions I will tell no lies." Was the cryptic response she received from one of the Weasley twins. Most could not tell them apart but for some reason she could. It was in the attitude, the walk and the facial features. Also Fred never had a decent conversation with her in all her years at Hogwarts while George was quite cordial to her when they were required to work together.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" she replied quirking an eyebrow at the redhead.

George shrugged his shoulders smiling slightly.

"You are so infuriating just leave go back to your little tower and joke about torturing first years." She turned quickly and began to continue down the hall temporarily thanking the fact that for a few seconds she forgot what her 'father' wanted her to do.

"I always knew that you were really related to that git Malfoy." He called after the girl, she stopped suddenly, a sudden fear gripped her as she realized he heard her ranting. Scared at the content he heard she turned to look at him.

_Shit why did I have to say that Lucius will kill me if her finds out and what will everyone else do if they find out that I am the daughter of a psychotic mass murderer?_

"I don't know what you are talking about." was her quick response wanting to take back everything she had just said about her family.

"I heard you. You know you can't deny it you didn't know I was there." George smirked at her discomfort. He didn't dislike her quite the contrary he felt as if she was an angel. She was so unlike her family that it startled him all those years ago.

"I am related to Draco, I am his sister." was the cold and quick reply.

"No you aren't" George pushed himself from against the wall moving closer to the prone girl. Gently touching her hand Cassandra was startled at the sudden contact.

"What are you doing." She jumped but was too enthralled to move. She didn't know what to do. She always had a soft spot for the Weasley but never thought it was possible for him to look past her family name.

"You are different from them I always knew that from the first time I saw you on the train in first year." He was getting closer a he closed what little space was left between them.

"No I am not I am the perfect Slytherin… remember" she said softly moving her face forward an inch but that was enough.

"No you aren't a real slytherin would not let me talk to them this long or be civil." He whispered back gazing at her face with rapt attention. He never saw something so beautiful in all his life and it was in his arms.

"I could always hex you right now."

"But you won't" he quickly replied smiling at the girl in his arms.

"How do you know that?" she whispered back her lips almost grazing his at their closeness.

"Because you would never hex me"

"What makes you think…" but she was cut off as a pair of determined lips crashed down upon her. She had kissed many boys in her years but none felt like this, this was… well … amazing. Wrapping her arms around his neck she returned the kiss with great fervor. They stayed in that position for what felt like hours unaware of the world around them. Suddenly a giggle alerted them to their surroundings. Breaking apart softly Cassandra stared into the blue eyes of her companion startled to see him staring at her intently. Giggles were heard again louder. It was coming from down the hall adjacent to theirs.

"What" but she was quieted as George placed a finger on her swollen lips. "Shhh." He never removed his hand from her hips as they looked down the hall hoping that they would remain unnoticed. Staying quite they hears footsteps approach and then moved quickly away leaving the duo untouched.

"That was close." George said quietly as he placed his forehead on hers. Feeling himself falling into her grey/green eyes.

"We can't do this." She replied suddenly looking down avoiding his eyes. She didn't want to do this it was wrong, but felt so right.

"Why not." He urged. He needed this he waited for so long and no he was here and she was pulling away. This was not how he imagined this would turnout.

"Many reasons" She whispered still avoiding his eyes. George placed a hand on her chin and forcing her to state at him.

"I don't care about any of them. I have liked you for years and now I have you in my hands and never letting go." He whispered pulling her closer and resting his head on her shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent. A scent that was impossible for a Slytherin to posses.

"What about our families." She replied attempting to find a fault for them to continue this.

"Screw them" was his short muffled response.

"But…"

"No. Cassandra for once in your life just do what feels right not what they want." He moved her face away from the crook of her shoulder and look at her earnestly. He wanted her to see how much he cared. After a moment of fear, on George's part Cassandra broke the silence.

"Alright" she whispered unable to keep the smile from her face.

"Meet me here tomorrow same time." George whispered once again as they shared another kiss. Breaking apart he held her hand and walked her towards the Dungeon. Stopping a few corridors down he held her hand to his lips.

"This is where I leave you madam… maybe one day I might be able to walk you to your picture." He mused not meaning anything by it.

"Maybe.." was her cryptic response as they broke apart going their separate ways. Both happy at the turn of events but unaware that things were going to change quickly and drastically.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

The next few days were difficult for Cassandra as she wondered the halls feeling empty, as if she was hollow, numb, which she very well might have been. The only ones who really knew her saw the difference immediately. She was no longer the smart, confident girl that captured the hearts of many but a shell of herself, thinking the worst. She never knew just how difficult her life would become in just a few hours. She was sitting down for breakfast while listening to her dorm mates prattle on about the honors of serving the dark lord when the morning post fluttered down to the recipients. To Cassandra's surprise she received a letter from the manor. Looking at the bird with a quizzical expression she turned to look at Draco. Seeing the owl arrive he was also staring at her with a questioning glance. She removed the package from the owl and moved to open the letter and was shocked to read it.

_Cassandra,_

_It has come to my attention that you have decided to refuse the mark. Might I remind you that it is a Malfoy tradition that all who hold the name must carry the mark of our lord. To do his bidding is an honor that is not to be decided lightly. I await you decision. Might I remind you to think wisely you wouldn't want to decide anything that would place your friends at risk now would you? By the way how is your friend Xander Valipour? His family is pureblooded aren't they but they refuse our lord and his way preferring to stay neutral. Very dangerous in this day and age you never know who to trust one might decide that they are, more light. I await your decision. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Her hands shaking she looked quickly to the Ravenclaw table. Seeing Xander state at her he mouthed "What is it." But she was already up and moving out of the hall at breaking speeds. Not wanting to answer any questions but on her way out the door she ran into a hard body. Losing her balance she braced herself for impact but it never came, arms wrapped around her midriff. As she looked up she realized who she ran into the last person she ever wanted to have contact with but also the one person she wanted to see the most.

"Whoa… are you ok." George asked not removing his hands from her waist. He stared at her with those blue eyes and her resolve almost broke. She needed to talk to someone, He could help her, but he hurt her. Could she trust him or would he just run and report her, getting her thrown into Azkaban.

"Fine" she replied stonily not wanting to reveal anything to the blue-eyed boy.

"No you are not, what's wrong?" He questioned again sensing something wrong. He was one of the few people who could read her emotions like a book.

"Like you care" she quipped refusing to stare at his face. She wanted to hate the boy but couldn't. It was too hard for her.

"I do care." He said softly. Cassandra stared at him and saw emotions flash through his eyes she would have begged to see a few days ago but now, everything was far more complicated.

Cassandra was about to reply when she looked over Georges shoulder to see Xander and Draco making their way towards them. Quickly removing herself from his grasp she saw a frown grace George's features at the loss of contact but she was not able to think too much about it, as two figures approached.

"Weasley what are you doing, you should be leaving don't you think?" Xander asked coldly, he still refuses to forgive the Gryffindor for the way he treated Cassandra.

"Yeah Weasel… scat we have to talk to my sister." Draco continued very nearly imitating Xander. He always copied those around him in Cassandra's opinion but his friends were too stupid to realize this, so he got away with it.

"Guys its ok I almost fell and Weasley grabbed me." Cassandra explained to the two protective boys in front of her while she knew George was hurt by her use of his last name she really didn't care at this moment, they were not together and she was about to ruin her life; the feelings of others were a last priority in her mind.

"God you must now disinfect yourself for coming in contact with such filth." Draco's smart-alek remark came, Cassandra whom was usually tolerant of her little 'brother' felt like smacking the brat at the moment. _He will never learn. He will be the next Lucius that must not happen. _

Xander interrupted her musing before she could act on them, "as much as I like to squabble Cass we need to talk, Draco go back to your meal." He ordered the boy.

"I do not take orders from Ravenclaws."

"Then take one from your sister, go back I will fill you in later ok." Cassandra was getting fed up with her little brother's attitude and wanted to just be alone with Xander. They needed to talk about the recent tune of events

"Fine, but I want to read the letter father sent you." Draco told the girl. Staring intently at his sister as if he knew what was said.

"How do you know it was father?" Cassandra questioned startled at her brothers correct guess. _Did he have something to do with this?_

"The seal is from the wax in his office. Mother never goes in there." Cass nods her head and Draco throws one last sneer in the direction of George before stalking off towards the Slytherin table. The trio was silent for a moment before George spoke.

"Cass…"

"You to George." Xander said staring straight at Cassandra ignoring the boy. He saw the letter, he knew what was happening and had a feeling his knew what was going on but needed to have confirmation form the girl.

"Now see here something is wrong and I want to help." Cassandra winced at his wording remembering the night she found him with the whore. Xander told him to ask for help but now she very well doubts that he wants her to ask for help from the boy.

"Sorry Weasley but you lost the right to my private life a while ago." She said staring at the red head coldly. "Let's go." Cassandra stalked off making her way towards the grounds. George watched the pair leave silently unaware of the danger they were in.

Leaving the Hall Cassandra is vaguely aware of the sunshine or the sound of students laughing all she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears, the heartbeat of her heart beat faster and faster until she felt as if she was going to die. Everything was to mush for her to take. She felt as if she was going to explode any minute. Stopping by a deserted spot by the lake Cassandra stared out towards the vast space filled with water. Drawn in by the peacefulness that was apparently never meant for her. She would be strong, nothing will harm her or her friends.

"Cassandra what is wrong?" Xander touched her shoulder slightly but that was enough for her resolve to crumble. Turning she hugged her friends and cried. Cried for her lost life, cried for her lost love, cried for the lives she will be forced to take. He held her for what seemed like forever as she unloaded her woes. Once she stopped he pushed the hair from her face and repeated the question.

Fishing in her pockets she produced Lucius's letter. Ashamed at the predicament their friendship placed him in, she broke from his grasp and walked a few feet away. After a few minutes she turned to look at her friend. Xander was gripping the letter between his now white fingers staring at the writing as if he would like nothing better then to kill the words written upon the aging parchment.

"Xander I am so sorry you have no idea I will do what he wants I can't see your family suffer I …" Cassandra rattled on not caring in anyone heard. She needed him to understand that this was not her idea. She would rather die then see his family get hurt. They were like a second family to her, after they got over the Malfoy name and saw that she was different.

"Stop." Was his short response, he looked up at her with his dark eyes. Ashamed at herself, she back away even further bracing herself for his harsh words, but they never came. "This is not your fault. It is that monster you live with." He moved forward towards her, taking her hands in his. If anyone passed by it would appear as if they were having a romantic moment and not a crisis. There was a very good chance they were going to die before the war ended and this just solidified their fates. It was to much for two sixteen year olds to take.

"But if you never met me we wouldn't be here." She tried to reason, she felt ashamed. She was the reason for this. She brought death to his family.

"Precisely, you have made the past few years worth it. Hell you have no idea how happy I am to have met you." Xander replied still holding her hands.

"But…"

"We will find a way around this." He attempted to reassure her. He needed to reassure her for he himself was beginning to think that they were doomed. They needed to keep hope alive for with out hope they were doomed to die.

"No… I am going to do what he wants." Cassandra admitted with a heavy heart. She didn't want to become a deatheater but it was the only way to save her real family. She needed to make sure they were safe.

"Cassandra that is insane. You can't become one of those things. If you survive this war you will be placed in Azkaban!" Xander exploded releasing his hold on the girl pacing back and forth attempting to understand her logic. It was flawed; becoming a deatheater was not the answer according to Xander.

"Then so be it. It saves those I care about. The guaranteed safety of all of you is the best thing for this war. If we lose then Voldemort wins we are all safe. If we win then we still live. This is the only fool proof way to ensure our lives."

"This is ridiculous we need to go to Dumbledore." Xander ignores her previous statement. He needed to get help.

"We already tried that once remember. It didn't work he just ignored us." Cassandra said softly but forcefully to the boy he didn't understand. They were nothing in this war, just pawns.

"We'll do it again. I will not let you do this." Whirling around to state at his friends his eyes blazing with an unknown emotion, he was terrified. No only is he risking losing his family, his life and his friends but also his sanity. This war was doing thing to people that would once be thought impossible.

"Too late I already agreed." Cassandra bluffed. Awaiting his enraged reaction and she didn't have to wait long. Cassandra never lied to her friend but had to this was a decision she didn't have a choice to make. It was either live and take the mark or refuse the mark and everyone dies.

Xander let out a frustrated scream as he faced the girl."You see those students!" he yelled pointing to the distance where a read headed boy, Black haired boy and a frizzy Brunette were walking; the golden trio. "Those are the people you have to kill. Are you prepared to kill innocent people? People you thought of a friends!"

"Of Course not" Was the incredulous reply. "How could you think I would be prepared to kill?"

"Well you better be cause if you don't you will be killed!" Xander exploded his voice rising with every word. People were beginning to look their direction as they were not able to hear the words but knew something was happening, some pointed while others just stared but no one dared move closer.

"So be it." Was the resolute and stoic reply, she was going to face her fate and not run.

"Damn it Casandra, you are not thinking straight." He pleaded with her. She needed to realize the ramifications of her decisions.

"No I am for the first time in a long time. I will do it I just hope you will still be there for me." She said moving closer to her friend, "I can't do this alone; I need someone to ground me to reality. Can I count in you." She looked into the face of the boy she regarded as not only a friend but a brother, he was the only thing stable in her life and she needed that right now.

Staring at her for a second his shoulders slumped as he moved forward his arms enveloping her, "Of course I will. You are the best girly friend a guy could ever ask for. I just wish you would go to somebody." He rested his head on top if hers holding her with dear life, as if she would disappear the moment she was released.

Moving her head slightly she responded, "I know but there is no one. Anyway I am the _perfect_ Deatheater, I heard Narcissa say to me once. "Just like her sister Bella." Cassandra said with a face of disgust, although it was hidden by the black fabric of the mandatory school robes.

Suddenly Xander pulled from her and held her at arms length staring down at her five-foot five frame. "You are nothing like her. For once you are prettier, saner, smarter, and have a soul." He told her with a smile trying to make light of the situation.

Returning the smile with a strained one of her own, "You know just what to say to make a girl feel better."

"Always do." He said cockily sounding surer then he really was. Silence engulfed the pair for a few minutes, each thinking of what to say next. Finally Cassandra breaking the silence, "We will be fine right?" she turned back to look at her friend.

"Yeah we will get through this don't worry. Anyway who will be the best maid when I eventually get married?" he smiked as she pushed away from him giving his a confused look.

"Married??Best maid?? What are talking about? Is there something you have not told me?" She gave him a mock stern look, temporarily forgetting her woes.

"Well I don't really have any guy friends so yes best maid." He said cheekily, "and don't worry it won't be for a long time, if ever."

"I can handle that." She said as she moved away, stretching her muscles. Staring at the grounds she realizes that there is a substantial decrease in students.

Coming up behind her Xander whined, "Good I am hungry, that damn letter ruined Breakfast we might be able to get a little bit before classes start." He walked past her moving towards the Castle. Cassandra failed to follow and after a few steps the lack of sound he turned back and stated at the girl, "Cass you coming?"

Staring at the grounds then turning towards her friend she smiled, "I am not too hungry you go ahead I want to think for a bit." Xander smiled at her understandingly and nodded his head. "Just don't think about it. Just forget for today" He told her.

"Alright, now get your food and let me be." She smiled and laughed as Xander ran towards the Castle, mind clearly set on the bacon.

Staring at the lake Cassandra thinks back on a life she once had and wanted again. She wanted the love of a mother, a father, aunts and uncles and finally she wanted to decided for her own. Resolving to protect those she still has she turned towards the castle and walked back. No longer a girl but now a woman.

* * *

_Lucius,_

_I'll do it just leave them alone. That will be the deal._

_Cassandra_

* * *

_Cassandra,_

_I am pleased at your wise decision but might I remind you that I do not take orders from a child and neither does our lord. I will keep your suggestion in mind but that is all I can promise. You will receive your mark once you return home. If you tell anyone our deal is off. _

_Lucius_

* * *

A/N: I have decided to make this story longer. so please review. i like getting comments.


End file.
